She's like an Angel
by DarknessQueen12
Summary: “Hey Jiraiya who are they after?” Naruto asks as he is keeping his eyes on them. “Some say she’s Satan’s daughter and other say she’s the princess of destruction and darkness. But her name is Amemizu Uchiha…” Jiraiya said
1. Where is she?

**Chapter 1: Where is She?**

"Hello Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-kun." Said a cool voice of no other then Itachi Uchiha. As Naruto and Jiraiya are glaring at Itachi as Kisame is smirking at them. "What do you want?" Jiraiya asks, as he is aware of what he wants. "Where is she?" Itachi demand as Kisame has a hold of his sword just in case they pull something. "I don't know she isn't the one to stay some where very long." Jiraiya said in the truth as Naruto looks at Jiraiya then at the Akatsuki members.

As Deidara just rolls his eyes then Itachi asks again, "Jiraiya-sama I know you know where she is…so tell us." Then Naruto is getting mad cause he doesn't know who there talking about but he has a good idea of which it is. "Hey Jiraiya who are they after?" Naruto asks as he is keeping his eyes on them. "Some say she's Satan's daughter and other say she's the princess of destruction and darkness. But her name is Amemizu Uchiha…" Jiraiya said as Naruto is shocked that she must be Itachi and Sasuke's sister.

"Too bad they didn't tell you that I'm like an angel of death." Said an angelic voice from the tree branch behind Naruto. "Aw, so you came out of hiding?" Deidara asked as she looks at them with a bored expression on her face. "Brother why do you seek me out? It looks like the years have been kind to you. But you can't stop the fact that I'm what they're talking about in this scroll from the Uchiha compound." She said as Itachi glares at her as she jumps down by Jiraiya.

"Amemizu, what a nice surprise but you will not follow through with that." Itachi said icily as Amemizu smirks, "Aw but brother is it not you the one that killed off our clan except for me and Sasuke? Aren't you the one that show me kindness and love at one point in time? Aren't you the one that wanted to kill those bonds you had in order to use our family bloodline!" Amemizu asks as she is clearly pissed at Itachi.

"Itachi, listen I don't want to fight you. You're my brother and I don't bare a grudge or hate you. But I do know that what I do and what you do are totally different from what they wanted. They wanted to use me so they can be powerful and know through out the countries. But Itachi I'm your sister I'm your blood I won't let you tell me how to run my life. We're not kids anymore, Itachi, I can't have you ruin something I've been working on since I left the Hidden Leaf Village." Amemizu said as she is know in front of Itachi and Jiraiya is watching to two siblings. As Itachi just as calm as he always is too her she had about ten feet between them.

Then she ran at him and Itachi just brought his hand up and jabbed Amemizu is the forehead and she doesn't has her forehead protect on her forehead. Then she falls back on her ass; "Sorry, Amemizu but you can't do it." Itachi says to Amemizu as she glares at a piece of her hair. Then she rubs her forehead and glares at Itachi. "Nii-san, why do you do that! I'm not a child! Damnit I'm fourteen and you still jab me in the forehead and say 'Sorry Amemizu' like I'm still five!" Amemizu huffed at her brother, as Deidara can't understand how they're related.

"Amemizu-chan I still don't understand how you're an Uchiha when you loud and out-spoke and Itachi-san is quite?" Deidara said, as Amemizu looks at him then shrugs. "All males in the Uchiha clan are stuck up bastards that are arrogate assholes." Amemizu said as everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

As Jiraiya smirks then starts to leave and Amemizu looks at him and sees that he has someone with him. "Old man, when did you become soft?" Amemizu snickered as she gets up and smiles at Itachi. "Some other time Nii-san but now isn't the best. But don't get yourself killed now cause I want to fight you and see if I'm strong enough." Amemizu says sweetly as she runs to catch up with Jiraiya and Naruto.

Then Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara walks off and back to the lair to rest again and prepare for any mission that the leader might give them. "Itachi-san, why is your sister like the most wanted when she's nice, yeah?" Deidara asks as Itachi just gave him a death glare and they got back to the lair in time for dinner.

Then Tobi looks at Deidara and is confused why he is so scared, "Tobi wants to know why Deidara-sempei is so scared. Tobi thinks Deidara-sempei said something wrong?" Tobi wonders as Deidara gives Tobi an annoyed glare but Tobi doesn't worry about it. Then Itachi walks pasted them and to his room as the two were talking.

**With Amemizu**

"Damnit Jiraiya!" Amemizu yells at the pervert as Naruto snickers and she finally just collapse. As Naruto sits down but Amemizu as she blows a piece of her hair out of her face. "So you're the boy who has the nine tailed fox name Kyuubi?" Amemizu states then ask then Naruto nods but the next thing he knew is that he is on the ground. "Awwww! You're so adorable with your whiskers and your foxy grin it makes you adorable little kit!" Amemizu says hugging Naruto as he just smiles.

"Amemizu I think you might kill him if you don't let him go." Jiraiya said as Amemizu stuck her tongue at him. "No he's mine! Mine I tell you! Okay Kit-kun now you be a good little fox." Amemizu smiles softly at Naruto as he chuckles at her playful tone.

"Amemizu, you're a distraction!" Jiraiya yells as she smirks then let's go of Naruto. "Now remember what I just told you." Amemizu said in her serious tone again as Naruto rolls his eyes. "Yes, mommy, don't talk to strangers." Naruto said as Amemizu blinks then says, "No and I'm not your mommy." "Oh sorry I don't remember." Naruto says as he tiles his head to the side.

Then she hugs Naruto and kiss his scarred cheek then leaves him with Jiraiya and before she leaves she gives Naruto her sapphire and ruby heart shaped necklace. "Bye, Kit-kun, now be good for Jiraiya and smack the perv around a couple of times for me!" Amemizu said as she dashes off.

As Naruto gets up and starts his training with Jiraiya again but can't help to think about Amemizu. _'She's so open minded.' __**'Kit, you know that she likes you.' **__'What? Why would she like me? Anyway she's teme's sister.' __**'Well Kit you should get back to training.'**_ Well that said Naruto started training harder.

**At the Akatsuki lair**

'_I don't think Nii-san would mind if I come here.' _Amemizu thought as she sneaks around and made sure she didn't get caught. But luck wasn't on her side today cause she leaned against the wall she fell and lucky someone caught her. "Tobi thinks you should be more careful. Tobi says pretty girl shouldn't be sneaking around here. You can get hurt and Tobi wouldn't like that." Tobi said as Amemizu is slightly blushing because Tobi grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Um…as much as I like this …I kind of need to find Nii-san I mean Itachi." Amemizu asks as Tobi smiles down at her but she doesn't know that because he has his mask on. "Tobi didn't know you are Itachi-san's sister! Tobi is happy!" Tobi says as Amemizu smiles then she shakes her head at him. "Tobi, I need you to take me to my nii-san, please?" she begged as he nods.

As Amemizu kept close to Tobi then he says, "Tobi's here so don't worry and Tobi won't let them be mean to rain-chan!" as Amemizu feels a little better but is still close to Tobi then she felt something around her waist and seen it's Tobi's arm then she blushed but still walks with him.

Then Deidara sees them and Amemizu is rolling her eyes at Tobi her calling her 'rain-chan'. "Tobi, just call me Amemizu not rain-chan." Amemizu said annoyed "But Tobi thought rain-chan likes Tobi? Rain-chan confuses Tobi." Tobi says as Amemizu shakes her head. "Tobi! You baka leave her be you idiotic---" "Hey blondie leave Tobi alone for one he is taking me to my nii-san! And two just back off damn." Amemizu states as Tobi is shocked that she did that to Deidara.

"Amemizu, that's enough." Itachi says as she turns to see him and she 'eeped' and hide behind Tobi. "Wait why the hell am I hiding from my brother?" Amemizu asked herself as she steps out from behide Tobi. "Amemizu why are you here?" Itachi asks as she is looking at him. Then Deidara grabs Tobi and drags him away from the two Uchiha siblings.

As Itachi grabs a hold of Amemizu's arm and drags her to his room and she is annoyed by her brother's actions. "Nii-san! Nii-san!" she complained as Itachi pushes her in his room and shuts the door the turns and glares at her. "Amemizu I can't believe that you came here." Itachi said in a cold tone as she looks at him with teary eyes. "N-Itachi I just wanted to see you! You're my brother for crying out loud! But I know when I'm not wanted. Bye Itachi." Amemizu said as she left with tears falling from her eyes and down her pale skin.

**With Naruto**

As Naruto is training with his Rasengan and Jiraiya takes note that he is getting better at it them more he uses it. "Naruto, you seem to get better and better as you perform this technique." Jiraiya says as Naruto looks at him with tired eyes. "Yeah **pants** I have **pants** to get **pant** stronger." Naruto said as he collapses from being tired. As the wind blew and Naruto closes his eyes and remembers a certain Uchiha how she's nice and gentle with him.

"I can't wait to see you again…Amemizu…" Naruto whispers as Jiraiya heard it and smiled. As Jiraiya picks Naruto up and walks to the hotel inn and sits him on the bed then Jiraiya got in his.

**Hehe sorry but yeah I guess it's a little confusing but I jumps from one problem to another because that's just how I have it plotted out. Now in the next one is where you learn more about Amemizu!**

**Love always,**

**Darkness-Ninja-Princess**


	2. Amemizu's Past is Reviled

**Chapter 2: Amemizu's Past is Reviled**

**DNP: hello people and welcome to my lovely story!**

**Naru: hey ya**

**Sasu: Hn, why am not I in the story?**

**DNP: damn your being more of a bastard then usually.**

**Naru laughs**

**Sasu glares at Naru**

**DNP: leave Naru-kun alone you emo bastard!**

**Kaka: DNP would love to thanks her reviewers for the lovely reviews.**

**DNP: yes I would!**

**Thanks for your reviews,**

**Lady Nogitsune**

**SlytherinXprincessX16**

**Jpalacio,**

**Once again thanks for the reviews I love them!**

**Kaka: on with the story sighs**

As Amemizu is sitting in the rain at her village as she is glazing at her village just wishing she could prove her brother wrong. Then she looks down at her crystal necklace as she holds it up as raindrops fall from it.

Flashback 

_As a younger version of Amemizu is running down the streets of the Hidden Rain Village looking for a place to stay until the rain passes. As she is running she trips and lands in a mud puddle, "Damnit!" she yells as someone is walking her way and leans a hand to her. "Here take my hand." The person asks as Amemizu takes they're hand and the person helps her up and she looks at them and see it's a boy about two years older then herself._

_Then she blushes as the boy smiles at her, "Hi I'm Harutenshi and you?" he asks as Amemizu smiles. "I'm Amemizu Uchiha thanks for helping me." Amemizu says as she blushes then Harutenshi smiles at her. Then he takes his jacket and puts it on her shoulders, "There, you can come with me until the rain stops." He offers as Amemizu blushes a pretty pink color._

"_Thanks but what about your family? I don't want to bother you and your family." Amemizu says as she looks down then he heard a bit of sadness in her voice that made me sad. "Listen Amemizu-chan I live alone so you don't have to worry about my family." Harutenshi said as he lifts her chin up._

_Then Amemizu looks into his beautiful silvery blue eyes as she sees that he isn't lying about his family then she smiles. Then he takes her hand and they walk to his place as she stays close to Harutenshi just in case she let's go or gets lost._

_Finally they arrive at Harutenshi's house and Amemizu is looking at the outside that is painted a pale blue. "Come in Amemizu-chan!" Harutenshi says happily as she walks in. "You're home is lovely." Amemizu said as Harutenshi is in the kitchen fixing some tea._

_Then she walks in the kitchen and Harutenshi has the tea done and gave Amemizu a cup. "I need to take a bath but I have no clothes." Amemizu sighs as she takes a drink of her tea. "Well I can let you use some of my sister's old clothes. She doesn't live here anymore and she's not going to use them." Harutenshi offered as Amemizu smiles then takes the offer then takes a bath._

_**Three years later**_

_As Amemizu is running from her boyfriend Harutenshi through the forest laughing and giggling at him then he finally tackles her. "Hey!" she yells as Harutenshi just smiles, "So Amemizu how old are you now?" he asks as Amemizu smirks. "I'm only seven you baka!" Amemizu pouts as Harutenshi smiles and kiss her forehead._

_Then she blushes but sweet smiles that only he can make her do well she isn't innocent like she was three years ago. She's actually the most wanted ninja now, "Close your eye Amemizu-chan." Harutenshi order as she did and he pulls out a black box and puts it in her hands. Then she opened her eyes to seen a beautiful black box with a silver ribbon on it, "Oh Harutenshi-kun it's beautiful!" she says as she hugs him. Then she opens the box and smiles too._

"_Let me help you put it on?" Harutenshi says as Amemizu agrees with a nod that is when he put the necklace on her as she smiles. "I love it! It's a pretty crystal necklace." She exclaims as he smiles._

_Then out of nowhere someone with deathly pale skin appeared infront of them, "Why hello Uchiha, what a lovely male you have." He said as Amemizu gets in her fighting stander. "Who are you!" she yells as Harutenshi does the same thing. "How rude of me…I'm Orochimaru." Orochimaru introduced as Amemizu just charged at him but he disappear then reappeared behind Harutenshi who was frozen in fear._

_Then Amemizu turns around and Orochimaru kills Harutenshi in front of Amemizu, as she is shocked. "HARUTENSHI!" she yells as she rushes to him. "Until next time Uchiha." Orochimaru said as Amemizu is crying while holding her koi, her best friend, and the only person the excepted her for who she is!_

End of flashback 

As tears rolled down Amemizu's face then she began to shake, "I-it was m-my f-fault." Amemizu whispered as she felt it rain harder then before so she dashes off to the Hidden Rain Village to visit Harutenshi's grave. As she rushes there she is just thinking about how she's going to calm her nerves. Then she stopped and puked because she was so nervous she just puked and cried some more.

"I hate this life! **Pukes some more** ahhh!" she cried out as she puked some more. As her vision is slightly blurry but she walked off away from where she puked a minute ago. Then she leaned against a tree and looks at the sky as the rain pours on her beautiful angelic face.

'_Why…just tell me why…' _Amemizu asks in her mind as she hears a faint growl for responds. _**"Amemizu, your fate was chosen for you when you died the first time and I came along and gave you my life…" **__'Hai, I know but still…' __**"Stop dwelling on the past and look towards the future!" roars the five tailed wolf as she is tired from Amemizu's memories repeating themselves. **_Then Amemizu starts moving again until she was at the border of the Water Country.

'_I can't!' _Amemizu yells in her mind that is when she falls to her knees as she stares at the ground. Then she clenches her head and starts whimpering and sobbing. "S-stop p-p-please…I-I can't t-take I-it any-anymore!" Amemizu cries as her memory starts up and she sees the world spinning around her.

_**Flashback**_

_As a young version of Amemizu is running around the Uchiha compound playing with the fireflies as it's her third birthday and her mother and her older brother are watching her. "Aniki! Looky, looky I have a firefly!" the young Amemizu says as she runs to Itachi and trips on her way and falls. Then Itachi walks over to her as she cries about loosing her firefly, "Shhh it's okay Imouto." Itachi says as he hugs her and she is trying to stop crying but finds it hard. "Aniki my knee hurts!" she whined as Itachi looks at it._

_And sees that it's slightly bleeding, "Well you broke the skin __**sighs**__ let's have Kasan look at it." Itachi says as he picks up Amemizu and carries her to their mother. As their mother smiles at them sweetly then they went inside and Itachi set Amemizu on the counter in the kitchen. As their mother got the first-aid kit Amemizu whine that is hurts cause Itachi was cleaning it._

"_Itai Aniki!" she whines as Itachi sighs then their mother comes in the kitchen and sees Amemizu crying. "Shhh it's okay honey it will only hurt for a second or two okay?" she says as Amemizu clings to Itachi. "Hurry Kasan it hurts!" Amemizu said as she hides her face in Itachi's chest._

"_There all done!" she says happily as Amemizu is still hugging Itachi and crying softly as he hugs her back. "I'll put you to bed Imouto." Itachi whispers to her as she nods. "But Aniki I want to sleep with you." Amemizu yawns as she snuggles into her brother for warmth. "Maybe another time Imouto but not tonight sorry." Itachi says, as Amemizu is already asleep._

_**End of flashback**_

As Amemizu is crying from her memories and is too weak to get up, "But I must." She says out loud. Then she got up and went to the Wind Country instead. "The Hidden Sand Village would be alright to stay in for awhile atleast." She says as she summons her wolf friend, "Scarlet I'm going to sleep on you and wake me when we get to the Sand Village please." Amemizu asks tiredly as Scarlet nods and Amemizu falls asleep while riding Scarlet to the Hidden Sand Village.

**Aniki – big brother**

**Imouto – little sister**

**Kasan – mother**

**Itai – hurt, ow, pain, painful, and etc.**

**Okay Amemizu is going to the Sand instead of the Rain Village um…wonder why? Anyway I hope you like it cause I enjoy writing it also please leave NICE reviews thank you.**

**Love always**

**Darkness-Ninja-Princess**


	3. At the Sand Village

Chapter 3: At the Sand Village 

**DNP: well before I start this chapter I would like to say…Itachi isn't a total bastard to Amemizu. Ame: hey why did I leave Naru-kun with that damn perv?**

**DNP laughs nervously: well you see he needs to train and you were distracting him.**

**Ame blushes**

**Naru: why is Amemizu blushing?**

**DNP: nothing Naru-kun. Kakashi please do my disclaimer and start the story!**

**Kaka: she doesn't own anyone except Amemizu and here's chapter 3.**

As Scarlet arrived at the Hidden Sand Village and growled lightly for Amemizu to awaken, "Mistress please wake up." Scarlet begged as Amemizu woke up to see she was in the village. "Sweet!" was all she said as Scarlet disappeared and Amemizu just waked around the village.

When Amemizu came cross some children running around she just smiled then on of them ran into her knocking itself down crying. Then she bent down to help the child up, "Hey are you okay?" Amemizu asked as the child stopped crying long enough to nod at her. "Come on! I bet your mommy must be worried sick about you." She says as she leans her hand to the small boy who took it gracefully.

Then Amemizu walks the boy over to his mother and she was really worried and scared. "Here you go. Please be careful I don't think everyone is going to be so nice. Later hun." Amemizu waves to the boy as he hugs his mommy and waves back. Then Amemizu deiced to check in and tell the Kazekage that she was here and didn't want any trouble.

'_**Sighs **__man I hate this. Um…I think Temari said she lives here? I'm not for sure because I wasn't listening.' _Amemizu thought sheepily as she walks to the door of the Kazekage and knocked. She heard and groans then a 'come in' afterwards so she opens the door carefully and pokes her head in. "Sup!" Amemizu says as she fully steps in and sees Temari standing in front of the Kazekage. "Temari?" she asks confused as Temari smirks.

"Hey Amemizu! What are you here?" Temari asks, as Amemizu is still shocked from knowing she was right. _'Yo wolfy pay up!' _Amemizu smirks in her mind as she smiles a goofy smile. "Well um…er…I kind of…oh fuck it! Ok I came here to get my past off my mind and I just remember you saying something about you living in the Sand Village or something like that and yeah!" Amemizu said in one breath as Temari smiled.

"Well I was just talking to my brothers," she says as Amemizu has a confused look on her face. "What the hell? You _brothers _okay you are on crack!" Amemizu said somewhat proud of herself. "No cause this is my brother Kankuro **points to the guy with the kitty hood** (a/n Boobookittyfuck! Kank: what the hell did you call me! Me: **run away**.) And the Kazekage is my other brother and the youngest Gaara." Temari explain as Amemizu smiles, "SCORE! Dude I would love to have a brother as one of the Kages. So more evil can be done!" Amemizu says overreacting.

Amemizu is finally calming down about the evilness of having THAT much power in control Temari deiced to take her shopping with herself. So Temari is dragging Amemizu from store to store and they both got some nice cool clothes to wear. (A/n HELLO it's the desert what do you except and Amemizu had some clothes that would make you sweat but she came from a rainy village.)

As they girls laugh and have fun Amemizu asks, "Mari-chan I have nowhere to stay!" then Temari smiled a huge smile? "Well Mizu-chan you're going to be staying with me and my brothers!" Temari said as Amemizu smiles. As the two teenage girls walk back to the mansion of the Kazekage home.

Then Temari go the guestroom ready for Amemizu and they put her things in there then went to go cook dinner. Well it seems like Amemizu is going to cook dinner for the siblings and her. As she is fixing the dinner Temari and Kankuro are fighting as Gaara glares at both of them. Then they shutted up quickly after Gaara's glare. Then Amemizu walks out of the kitchen with a smile that can warm the room in a heartbeat. "Okay dinner is done!" Amemizu says as the four of them went back to the kitchen to sit at the table.

"The food looks delicious Amemizu!" Kankuro says as she smiles at his comment. "Yeah Mizu-chan it's good too. Where did you learn how to cook so good!" Temari asks as Amemizu smirks. "I was sort of born with that talent." She giggled as Temari glared at her. as everyone is done Temari offered to do that dishes as Amemizu sighed then went to take a shower.

"Hey Temari, I think having Amemizu around isn't that bad." Kankuro said as he puts up the leftovers. "Yeah she reminds me of the brat that beat Gaara." Temari stated as she was done with the dishes and was drying her hands. "Well I have to get to bed. I have to meet someone at the gate and take them to Gaara in the morning night." Kankuro said as Temari nods and went to bed herself.

**With Amemizu**

When Amemizu walked back to the room she is staying in she sees Gaara outside looking at the sky. Then she walks over to the window and opens it and peaks outside. "You know if you don't change out of the towel you'll get a cold." Came a cold voice from Amemizu's right and she then turns her head and comes face to face with Gaara. "Hello Gaara. Well I was going to go back to the room I'm staying in but I seen you out here. Why? Are you okay? Do you need someone to talk too?" Amemizu asks as she leans against the frame of the window.

Then Gaara simply stared at the girl in front of him then turns away as she pouted then she left but not without saying, "I'm here if you need someone to talk with you. And to understand your pain, Gaara." Then she went to her room.

After Amemizu changed into her nightclothes which are shorts and a baggy shirt. Then she put her hair up in a bun then laid on the bed as she looks at the ceiling and is thinking about what Itachi said to her. "Stupid Aniki doesn't know anything about me! Okay, okay maybe he does but still!" Amemizu whispers to herself, as she is just mad at her brother for saying that.

**The next morning**

As Kankuro is waiting at the gates for the person that he's suppose to take to his younger brother. "Damn where is he?" Kankuro asks as a person with black cloak walks towards him. "Finally, come on I'll take you to the Kazekage." Kankuro said to the _man_ as he walks _him_ to the Kazekage.

When they got they Kankuro knocked before entering the Kazekage office and the person with him sighs as _he_ walks with Kankuro. "Hello welcome to the Hidden Sand Village known as Suna." Kazekage said as the person with the cloak asks quietly yet loud enough for them to hear, "Can I take my scarf and hood off?" then the Kazekage nodded as the person does so.

As _he_ takes _him_ hood off and removes the scarf to find short dark brown hair falls from it and reviles a beautiful female. "Finally! Thanks you Kazekage." She spoke and Kankuro is shocked to no end. Then she looks at Kankuro and she smirks, "What's the matter? Thought I was a man? Sorry to disappoint you but I'm hundred percent female." Then the Kazekage slightly smirk at him brother. "Who are you!" Kankuro yells at her as she frowns. (a/n Kankuro must feel like an idiot. **Laughs** idiotic boobookittyfuck!! Kan: Wtf! Me: **runs away again**)

"Hello Gaara the Kazekage of Suna. And thank you for bring me here. I'm Natsu and I don't have to explain myself to you. Only if the Kazekage asks me I will." Natsu said then Gaara turned his attention to Natsu that's when she looks back at Gaara. "Natsu-hime where are you here. I know it has something to do with your family." Gaara asked as Natsu left eye twitched when he said _family._

"Well, yes, but that hellish _family _**twitches **is the reason why I'm here. It's for a marriage that I have to marry someone. In which they I mean my so-called father wants me to marry your brother." Natsu said as Kankuro is shocked and Gaara is slightly annoyed by the request. "Well you are the princess of the Water Nations Leader and I guess the request is accepted." Gaara said as Natsu is very shock and so is Kankuro.

Just then Amemizu comes through the doors and everyone looks at her, "Oops? Sorry Gaara-kun I was just bring you and Kankuro's lunches since you two forgot them at home." Amemizu says sheepishly at them. "Well if it isn't an Uchiha. From Konoha am I right?" Natsu asks somewhat surprised. "Natsu, princess of the Water Country am I correct?" Amemizu says as she hands Kankuro his lunch then Gaara's.

As the two girls glanced at each other then Amemizu was about to leave, "Amemizu. Please show Natsu-hime to our home." Gaara's voice rung in her head as she nodded then waited for Natsu to catch up with her then they left.

**Hehe I hope you like it. Please leave nice and lovely reviews thanks!**

**Laterz**

**Darkness-Ninja-Princess**


	4. Itachi helps Naruto fight Sasuke

Chapter 4: Itachi helps Naruto fight Sasuke 

Four months has past since Naruto met Amemizu Uchiha and now he is walking into the area where he'll be fighting Sasuke. As he walks alone cause he killed Jiraiya but didn't mean to each.

Flashback 

_As Naruto is panting and Jiraiya is unfazed by Naruto's attacks then Jiraiya orders, "Naruto I want to see how many tails of Kyuubi you can control." Then Naruto nods and builds up the fox's chakra._

_As Jiraiya sees the red chakra flowing around Naruto and can feel the massive power it controls. Then about four tails appeared then another then another until he has all nine of the tails and Jiraiya is amazed. "Naruto can you still hear me?" Jiraiya asks as Naruto is growling and snarling at Jiraiya. "Naruto? NARUTO!" Jiraiya calls out then Naruto killed him instant then the chakra left and Naruto's hands were covered in blood._

_End of flashback_

As Naruto glares at Sasuke whom is just standing there waiting for him, "Hello dobe." Came Sasuke's cool voice as is clenching his fists. "You're not going to walk away until your dead teme." Naruto said angrily at Sasuke and then Itachi appears there in front of Naruto. "Naruto I'll take care of him." Itachi says cold to Naruto as Naruto just nods and smirked.

"Well atleast let me get some punches in this fight." Naruto smirked as Itachi nodded in agreement. "Well Naruto where's Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked as Naruto flinch then runs at him. "I'll kill you Sasuke!" Naruto cried out as he fought with Sasuke then Orochimaru came and fought with Itachi.

With Amemizu 

As Amemizu is running to see Naruto again and happy that he is getting stronger to fight her once again she is sad too. _'It's been four months since I seen Aniki.' _She sighs as she runs at top speed then that is when something made her stop and clench to her heart.

"What's going on?" she asked herself as the pain goes throughout her body again then stops and she is breathing heavily. Then Amemizu gets up again and runs off to where her body is taking her.

With Naruto and Itachi 

As Naruto is hurt badly and Sasuke is not as bad then Sasuke smirks, "You can't win Naruto!" then he uses Chidori on Naruto and he just coughed up a lot of blood.

As Itachi throws Orochimaru off of him and is panting heavily, "Naruto how are you holding up?" Itachi ask, as Naruto didn't respond then Itachi looks and sees Sasuke just throw Naruto on the ground. Then Sasuke runs at Itachi that is when he just sidestepped him, "Foolish little brother you can't defeat me." Itachi said as Orochimaru just smirked.

Then that's when Amemizu arrived at the fight between them and she sees Naruto not moving. And her brothers, _'Damnit I so hate this!' _She shouted in her mind as Orochimaru spoke, "Aw, Amemizu you came to join them?" then Amemizu just glared at him.

"Ha! As if I want to help my pathetic little brother for?" Amemizu asked as she bends down by Naruto. "Why you're getting soft Amemizu. You care for the vessel?" Orochimaru asked as Sasuke and Itachi are fighting. "Shut up! You…you killed the one I loved. I'll kill you!" Amemizu whispers as she starts building her normal chakra up.

Then she took her blades that were on her back and now she has them in front of her. Pumping chakra into the blades and she has to be careful and balances the chakra in the two blades. Then she starts runs towards Orochimaru and swung her blade at him. "Now, now, Amemizu you don't want your anger to cloud your vision now." Orochimaru said as Amemizu was getting even angrier. _**"Let me do this pup I'll show him not to mess with you." **_Then Amemizu nodded to what Kaitou said.

Then Amemizu dropped her head as black chakra start to seep from her and starts to change her clothes to. "You can't ever master your own bloodline let alone save him." Orochimaru's voice echoed through her head as she starts growling. "I will…I WILL avenge him!" Amemizu yells as she throw her fist at Orochimaru and sends him into about fifty trees.

Then Itachi knocks Sasuke back and looks at Amemizu then at Naruto and sees that he isn't moving anymore. "Amemizu." Itachi calls, as Sasuke came at Itachi again _'Damn I can't get to her if Sasuke keeps coming at me.' _Itachi thought as Amemizu sees Itachi and Sasuke about to kill him. "ITACHI!" she yelled that is when Amemizu sees Itachi's body falls to the ground.

"Hn, that was easy." Sasuke said just then Amemizu pins Sasuke to the ground with her sword to his neck and that is when Amemizu activated their bloodline and was about to kill Sasuke if it wasn't for Orochimaru then they left. And it started to rain. Then some of the Akatsuki members came, "Amemizu what happen, yeah?" Deidara asks as Amemizu was shaking violently.

"Sasuke killed them." Amemizu cried as Sasori looks at them carefully that is when Tobi went to hug the sobbing Uchiha girl. As Sasori and Kisame picks Itachi and Naruto up and Tobi let's go of her and she just looked at them. "Don't worry Amemizu everything will be fine even though Itachi is gone." Kisame said that they left.

Then Amemizu starts walking towards the Snow Country as it starts to rain then the wind picked up as Amemizu starts to sing a song she has learned from a friend of her's that lives in the Snow Country. _'Chibikoi I'm coming to the Snow Country I can't wait to see you girl.' _Amemizu thought as she walks

At the Snow Country in a little café 

As a young girl looks no older then fifteen is working in the café as a waitress as she brings some food to some older guys and refill their drinks. "Anything else gentlemen?" she asks as they shook their head no then she walks off. "Yo Chibikoi how's thing coming?" asks the cook. "Well okay I guess could be better, Aniki." Chibikoi said as she smiles at Aniki since noone knows his real name they call him Aniki cause his father runs the café and he treats the waitress like his Imouto.

Then Chibikoi takes another order out to some more people it's mainly men that are here for the food, alcohol, and the poker games. "Here you are sirs anything else like refills or what?" Chibikoi asks nicely to them as one says "Some more Sake please darlin" then Chibikoi smiles then leave.

Then some music starts playing as Chibikoi walks back tot he table and give the man his Sake and leaves. "Chibikoi dances for us!" one of the guys yells as she shakes her head no. "Aww come on." Another one asks as Chibikoi smiles, "No thanks guys sorry I have to work." She giggles then they laugh.

With Amemizu 

Amemizu is walking through the Snow Country and trying to find 'Aniki's Café' then she deiced to ask an old woman with her two kids. "Hello lady um… I was wondering if you know where Aniki's Café is?" Amemizu asks as the woman looks at her then answers her, "Yes its two blocks from here and take a right and you'll see It." then Amemizu quickly thanked her and left.

As Amemizu started running towards the café and two blocks then she slide around the corner to the right and seen it._ 'Chibikoi I'm here!' _Amemizu screams in her mind as she runs into the café and Chibikoi turns around to see her friend. "Amemizu?" Chibikoi asks as Amemizu has tears running down her face as Chibikoi walks over to her and hugs her closely. "Chibikoi they're dead they're both dead." Amemizu cries to her as she hugs back.

Then Chibikoi takes to the break room so they can talk, "Amemizu tell me what happened?" Chibikoi asks as she sits on the table and Amemizu pulls a chair up. "Well first Itachi was fighting Orochimaru and Sasuke fighting Naruto I'm guessing Sasuke killed Naruto and Itachi and Sasuke starts fighting and I run over to Naruto and Orochimaru was said I was getting soft cause I cared for Naruto. Then I used Kaitou's chakra and I hit Orochimaru and he hit about fifty trees and Itachi I guess called out to me and I turn to him and Sasuke…Sasuke…killed him too." Amemizu cries as Chibikoi is holding her friend.

Sorry that it's short and Chibikoi is the only one Amemizu can trust and the only one she hasn't broken her bond with. Also Amemizu always hated Sasuke since he was born.

**Laterz**

**Darkness-Ninja-Princess**


	5. He’s alive

Chapter 5: He's alive 

As the Leader of the Akatsuki is healing Itachi and Naruto luckily they were alive but barely. As Deidara and Sasori went to find some medic ninjas to help heal them as much as they can.

So the two Akatsuki members came back with two medic ninjas and they helped heal the two men as Sasori is controlling them with his puppet master jutsu. As the healing is done for now, "Leader-sama you need to rest." One of the members said as he walks towards his chambers and rests.

"Now all they need to do it rest and Kyuubi will be healing Naruto as Deidara and I go get Gaara." Sasori said as him and Deidara left. As Kisame and Tobi are watching over Naruto and Itachi waiting for them to wake up anytime soon they hope.

Six months pasted 

As Tobi came in to change Naruto and Itachi's bandage on their wounds but when he walked in he found Naruto yawning as Itachi rolled his eyes at him. "Tobi, how long we're we out?" Itachi asked as Tobi is shocked to see them awake. "Tobi think it's been six months. Yeah Tobi says six months!" Tobi says cheery as Naruto looks at him.

"Okay well Tobi we need some different clothes." Naruto said as Tobi shakes his head yes then runs to get them some clothes. "Naruto what are you going to do?" Itachi asks as Naruto sigh then looks at his hands. "I made a promise to Amemizu that I'll get stronger then Jiraiya asks me to see how many tails of Kyuubi I can control. Then when I had all nine of them I killed him. So the Hidden Leaf Village isn't going to let me back. And I have no where to so I guess there's no need to live except for Amemizu." Naruto sighed as Itachi smirks at him.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki Naruto. We'll love to have you here." Itachi said as Tobi walks in with clothes in his hands and with the Leader in front of him. "Aww Itachi, Naruto, how do you two feel?" the Leader asks as Naruto shrugs as Itachi said nothing then Tobi hands them their clothes and leaves them with the Leader.

As Naruto is standing up on the bed he was laying on and stared at the floor then he spoke, "I would like to join the Akatsuki." Then the Leader and Itachi stare at him Itachi knew why but still couldn't believe it and the Leader was surprised that he wanted to join.

As Naruto sighed and looks up at the Leader and Itachi as the Leader smirked under his mask. "Well Naruto welcome to the Akatsuki." He said as he left them and Itachi left to go to his room and leaving Naruto there to change his clothes. As Naruto changes into some different boxers and his pants are black and semi-baggy. Also his shirt is a royal blue with a silver swirl on the back of the shirt and he slips into black boots._ 'Yo Kyuubi you ready?' __**"Yeah kit I'm ready and I know you're making the right decision." **__'Thanks.' _With that Naruto walks out of the room and see Deidara standing there waiting for him.

As Deidara walks Naruto to the dinning room to eat he sees Gaara their, "Hey Gaara what happened to being the Kazekage?" Naruto said as he sits across from him. "Hn, what happened of being the Hokage? So Naruto why were you out so long." Gaara answered the question with another question.

As Naruto glared at him and knows that it doesn't faze him so he just leaned back in his chair waiting for the food to be severed to them so Naruto can go and train. As everyone ate Naruto hardly ate anything not that he didn't like it. Its just he couldn't stop thinking about Amemizu's tear stained face, "Naruto… hey brat eat something!" came Kisame's voice as Naruto threw his knife at him only missing him by a few inches. "Shut up." With that Naruto left to go and train.

Six years later (a/n sorry but yeah there's a time skip!)

Out in the Snow Country a young woman walks through the snow getting to the café of where she worked when she's not on missions but she hardly ever stays in one place for very long. As her long black hair flows with the icily wind of the snowy blizzard that can trap you if your not careful.

As she walks in the café and she looked around and seen some Akatsuki members and rolled her eyes. _'What are those morons up to now?' _she thought as she sits on the barstool. "Well, well if it isn't the famous female Uchiha." said a very annoying and cocky voice. "What the hell do you want?" she asked as the person is pissed at her reply as everyone in the café is looking at them.

"Well you're not welcome here." The person said as they grabbed her hood and pulled back and reviling a beautiful raven hair woman in her early twenties. "Amemizu get out." The person said as Amemizu glares at them. "Listen Lexi this isn't your café. It's Aniki so go fuck yourself." Amemizu stated deathly as Lexi swung her fist at her. And Amemizu pinned her arm behind her.

"Lexi I can simply snap this arm of yours in half." Amemizu said implying presure to it. "Amemizu! Stop this now." Aniki said as he grabs a hold of her and she just tell him do as he wishes and Lexi gasp as the pain went away. "Lexi your not allowed in here. Fighting with the workers is braking the rules in here now leave." Aniki stated as she leaves and glares at Amemizu as she does.

"Okay you worthless bastards stop staring!" Amemizu yells as everyone went back to what they were doing. Until a young woman in her early twenties also came in and tackling the poor female Uchiha. "AMEMIZU UCHIHA!" she yells as Amemizu is cursing her for tackling her. "GET OFF OF ME YOU BAKA!" Amemizu yells as she laughs and gets up.

As Amemizu dusts herself off her friend seen someone she knew which be chance an Akatsuki member. "Deidara!" she says as she rushes over there and hugs the blonde. "Amemizu get your ass over here!" she yells as Amemizu walks over and curses her friend to hell. "Deidara." Amemizu said as he nodded.

"Seriously Chibikoi your childish behavior is going to get you ass kicked one of these days." Amemizu said as she stands there and Chibikoi is talking with Deidara until she heard what Amemizu said. "What! Your just mad cause I tackled you." "No I'm mad cause you're a dumbass idiot." Amemizu said matter a fact.

"What my favorite Uchiha just gets back and this is how you treat your friend? You shouldn't have went to the Sand Village." Chibikoi huffed as Amemizu rolls her eyes. "Well dumbass I had too and I swear I'm going to kill Natsu's little brat!" Amemizu said as Chibikoi laughs and talks with the rest of the Akatsuki members. As Amemizu sighed and grabbed a chair and sat down by Chibikoi and played with the rim of Chibikoi's glass then glared at it.

"Amemizu-chan! Stop glaring at my glass it's not doing anything to you." Chibikoi whined at Amemizu looked at her. "Sorry I was thinking." She replied, as Deidara knew it must be about Itachi and Naruto. "Please don't tell me it's about you brother and your friend again." Chibikoi asked as Amemizu simply glared at her friend. "What's that suppose to mean?" Amemizu growled sounding pissed as much as Itachi wanted to see his Imouto smiling again but he couldn't not yet atleast.

Chibikoi blinked a few times and thought she heard Amemizu growl? "Hey, hey don't you dare growl at me! I'm sorry okay I can't stand seeing you unhappy!" Chibikoi said as her friend sighed and then Lexi came back and smirked.

"Well, well, looks like the puppy lost her brother." Lexi laughed as did her friends as Amemizu had a calm face and is just holding into the glass at the Akatsuki members are watching this and so is Chibikoi. "Ha! You're worthless Uchiha. You couldn't save your own brother." One of her friends laughed at another high fives her then Lexi said, "Aww is the puppy getting mad. What about that demon that you loved so much? You let him die too just like Harutenshi your ex-lover." Then Amemizu shattered that glass she was holding and pulled out her sword.

"Lexi you know nothing about Itachi, Naruto, or Harutenshi. Call Naruto a demon I dare you." Amemizu said coldly as Lexi smirked, "YOU. LET. YOUR. DEMON. DIE." Then Amemizu pounced out at her until Sasori and Deidara grabbed a hold of her and her blade was an inch away from Lexi's throat.

"Sasori, Deidara, let go or I'll kill you to!" Amemizu yells as Aniki got the girls out and tears roll down Amemizu's face. As the two lets her go then she drops to her knees. Then Chibikoi hugs her close to her as she is trying to calm her down. "Amemizu, please calm down. It's okay I promise its not your fault." Chibikoi said as Amemizu is shaking violently. "I was being reckless. Damnit!" Amemizu said as Itachi's heart is aching in pain cause his sister doesn't know he's actually alive.

"Amemizu I still think your brother and your friend is alive just you don't know that?" Chibikoi says in a smoothing voice. As Amemizu nods then gets up then Amemizu is feeling a little light headed but just walks to her house. As Naruto watches her leave he gets up and Tobi asks, "Tobi wants to know where Sempai is going?" then Naruto said nothing and followed Amemizu to her house.

Then Amemizu unlocks her door and enters her house and walks into the kitchen then sighs. As she gets a cup of water then walks up stair to change her clothes into her nightclothes, which are a simple shirt, and shorts then she hops in her bed. "Naruto I wish you were here." Amemizu whispers to noone then falls into a dreamless sleep.

As Naruto is sitting on her windowsill watching as she sleeps during the night. Then he deices to unlock her window and climb through it without waking her. As he lands softly on her carpet and takes his hat and jacket off with a soft thump to the floor. Then he walks over to Amemizu and puts his hand over her mouth so when he shook her awake she wouldn't scream.

When Amemizu felt someone shaking her she woke up and seen someone standing over her with their hand over her mouth. As tears run down her angelic face and onto her pillow the person wiped the tears away. "Amemizu-chan please stop crying. I hate it when you cry." Came a muscular voice from then person then Amemizu vision became more clean and seen it was Naruto.

'_Wait! Naruto?' __**"Pup it really is him. That damn fox must be proud of himself by now." Kaitou growls softly.**_ As she looks at him with teary eyes then Naruto pulled his hand back waiting to get hurt for now telling her he was alive. Then Amemizu tackles him to the floor and hugs him and cries. "You baka! I freakin cried day and night because I thought it was my fault!" Amemizu cried on Naruto's chest as he smiles and hugs her back.

"I'll follow you home." Naruto whispers as Amemizu cried harder then Naruto hugs her tighter to him. "I love you Naruto. Please don't leave me." Amemizu cried as Naruto is shocked of what she told him. "I love you too Amemizu. I promise I won't let's get some rest now?" Naruto asks as he sits up with Amemizu in his lap. She has her face buried in Naruto's neck as he smiles at her. Then lifts her up and puts of in her bed. As he is about to leave Amemizu calls out to him, "Naruto-kun, please stay with me. Just for tonight?" then Naruto nodded and stripped to his boxers and crawled in her bed.

As she turns over to look at Naruto with a soft smile on her face. "So that means Itachi is still alive?" she asked in hope as Naruto smirked, "Yeah that lucky bastard is alive." "I'm glad he's alive and I'm glad you are too." Amemizu said as she kisses Naruto's lips softly. Then Naruto respond in the kiss to in deepen it as Amemizu wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and his arms around her waist then they broke a part to catch their breathe. "Wow." Was all Naruto could said as Amemizu giggled at him? Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

SCORE!!!! Amemizu has her lover back and her brother too. How sweet, huh? Well Chibikoi was being an idiot which Amemizu was very annoyed by. I wouldn't blame her cause Chibikoi was being hyper and annoying at the same here.

**Laterz**

**Darkness-Ninja-Princess**


	6. Aniki I missed you!

DNP: hey! 

**Naru: hi Darkness-chan**

**Sasu: what the hell? You're still writing?**

**DNP: Sasu-chan you're so mean.**

**Naru: you teme leave her alone!**

**Naru hugs DNP**

**DNP: Yay!**

**Kaka sighs: she doesn't own anything except Amemizu and this story.**

**DNP: Kaka-kun you're getting lazier. And I would like to thank some people!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Mauia88 (new)**

**SlytherinXprincessX16 (SCORE!!)**

**ACTION NARUTO LOVER (new)**

**Razil44 (new)**

**Ame: your right Darkness-chan, Kakashi-kun is getting lazier and on with the story!**

**DNP: Um…guys sorry but Gaara isn't with the Akatsuki anymore because of two years with them he deiced that he liked being the Kazekage with all of the power!!! For EVIL!!!**

Chapter 6: Aniki I missed you! 

The next day Amemizu wakes up and sees that Naruto actually stayed with her. "Hey Naru-kun wake up!" Amemizu says as Naruto rolls over and pulls Amemizu with him. "But Ame-chan! I don't want to!" Naruto whined as Amemizu giggles at his childish behavior.

"Naruto I have to go take a shower, okay?" Amemizu said as she gets up. "Can I join?" Naruto says innocently as Amemizu blushes, "NARUTO! You freaking pervert!" Amemizu yells as she grabs some clothes and goes towards the bathroom.

As Naruto lays on Amemizu's bed and smiles about what he said then the way Amemizu blush was so adorable to him. _'Amemizu…she's something else.' __**"Yeah kit. Also she ha Kaitou. That wolf wow she is something else." **__'Wtf? Damnit you fucking perverted fox!' __**"Hehe now, now kit." **_ Then Naruto shut him out and thought about what the damn fox said.

Then Amemizu came in the room fully dressed in a black skirt with a tight dark red shirt with her name on the left side of the shirt. "Naruto after you take a shower come to Aniki's Café that's where I'm working at today." Amemizu says as she kisses Naruto then leaves. As Naruto smirks and watches her Amemizu said, "Naruto don't even try it." then she walked to the café.

"Damn!" Naruto said while laughing at her threat "Damnit need to hurry!" Naruto yells as he runs to the shower. After his shower he changed into some different clothes and he'll asks Amemizu about them later and took his cloak on then his shoes then hide tailed out of there.

**At the Aniki's Café**

As Chibikoi is laughing and not really helping Amemizu with the orders that are being ordered. Then Deidara came in with Tobi and someone else that Chibikoi didn't know of. But he looks like Amemizu in a way but he seems colder that Amemizu is. Then Chibikoi walks over to them, "Oi Deidara how may I help you?" Chibikoi greets as Deidara smiles.

"Well I don't know maybe food?" Deidara asks as Chibikoi shakes her head then leads them to a table. "Your waitress is Amemizu. She'll be here in a bit." Chibikoi giggled as she heard something crash. "You little bastard!" Amemizu yells as the drunk was on the floor unconscience. "Um…hehe…she just…um-" "Chibikoi! I'm going to kick your ass!" Amemizu said as she walks over to her and grabbed a hold of her shirt and lifted her up.

"Eep!" Chibikoi squealed as Amemizu activated her sharingan and Chibikoi was scared. "Amemizu! Amemizu stop you baka!" Chibikoi said as Amemizu's eyes went back to black. "Sorry." Amemizu said as she dropped her and looked at the people with a smirk on her face. "What? Never seen someone mad?" she asked as Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Amemizu why the hell did you do that to her?" Deidara asks as Tobi is looking at the menu and other person that looks like her is looking at the menu too. "Nothing." She mumbles as Chibikoi then pipes up, "Hey Amemizu the one with raven hair looks like you well sort of!"

Then Amemizu looks at him as he looks at her, _'Brother? It's him my brother!' _Amemizu thought happily then she smiles. "Itachi-nii-san?" she asks carefully as he looks at her. "Yes Imouto what is it?" he says as Amemizu just hugs him and surprisingly Itachi hugs her back. "Itachi I missed you! I thought that you and Naru-kun was dead and it was my fault!" Amemizu cries as Itachi sighs, "Imouto stop we'll have to talk some other time about this. You're making a scene." Itachi said as Amemizu lets go of him and blushes. "Sorry brother." She apologizes to him.

**With Natsu in the Suna**

"Mommy why is daddy and Mari-chan fighting?" asks a small girl then Natsu smiles at her daughter. "Well its because they don't like each other very well." Natsu said to her daughter as she looks at her father. "Uncle Panda can you train me since daddy is fighting with Auntie Mari-chan?" she asks Gaara as he answers, "Sure Chibineko go change into your training clothes."

Then Chibineko runs stairs to change into her training clothes so she can train with Gaara. "Aww Gaara has a soft spot." Natsu teases as Gaara rolls his eyes at her comment then Temari and Kankuro finally stop fighting. Then Chibineko runs downstairs to meet up with Gaara.

"Momma is it okay if I train with Uncle Panda?" Chibineko asks Natsu as she looks at her daughter then at Kankuro then back at Chibineko. "Ask your father." Natsu says that's when Chibineko turns her father with the puppy dog eyes that she learns from Amemizu. "Daddy can I please train with Uncle Panda?" Chibineko asks nicely.

Then Kankuro seen the hope in his daughter's eyes but she did to help Natsu with the laundry then Kankuro sighs, "No, sorry Chibineko you need to help your mother today." Then Chibineko nods the goes back upstairs to change into her work clothes. "Kankuro! She needs the training." Temari yells at her younger brother as he glares at her. "She's my daughter and what I say to her goes!" he yells as Chibineko comes down to find her aunt and her father fighting again.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Natsu yells then she takes the basket of clothes outside then Chibineko tags along behind her. Then Gaara went back to the Kazekage tower to finish up some paper work. As Temari went out to go shopping then Kankuro sighed and went to Natsu and his room to work on his puppets.

**Outside with Natsu and Chibineko**

Chibineko is washing the clothes and Natsu is hanging the clothes to dry then Chibineko spoke, "Kasan, why won't Otousan let me train?" Natsu looks at her daughter then she sighed. _'She's never formal unless she's upset, worried, or mad.' _Natsu thought as she hung her white cloak on the line.

"Well Chibineko your father is well…very protective of you. He thinks training with his younger brother isn't a good idea because of the fact Gaara hasn't been nice to him. But if you don't get any training then how are you going to be a great ninja?" Natsu giggles at the last part as Chibineko huffs at her mother's comment. "Momma I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Chibineko whines as Natsu laughs.

"No my daughter your only six. You start at the academy next year after you turn seven." Natsu states then Chibineko nods then she hands her mother some more clean and wet clothes so they can dry. Then Natsu smiles at he daughter then she asks, "Hey honey I know your father won't like this but how would you like to come to the Snow Country with me to get your Otouto from my sister?"

Then Chibineko looks at her mother then hugs her tightly while says, "Yes? Yes! YES!" as she does her like victory dance she hugs her mother again. "Momma when do you leave?" Chibineko asks excitedly as Natsu is happy to see Chibineko cheer up so fast. "Tomorrow, go I'll finish the laundry. Pack your clothes and your weapons also don't forget you teddy." Natsu laughs at her daughter's embarrassment (a/n sweet another big word that I spelled correctly **dances**) then Chibineko runs off to go pack. _"Well atleast I get to see Amemizu again. She was pretty pissed at my son __**sighs**__ oh well I guess' _Natsu thought that is when she started humming a tune that Amemizu used to hum.

**With Chibineko**

When she came in the house she made a mad dash to her room which is at the end of the house past her parents bedroom. When she got to her door she was panting then she smiled _'I love my momma right now! I hope daddy doesn't get mad.' _She thought as her smile turns into a frown. Then she walks into her room and she walks over to her bed and falls on it. Then grabs her teddy bear and talks to it.

"Humph why can't I train with my uncle is that to much to ask for? I know I should show respect to him since he's the _Kazekage _and all. But he's still family! Momma says daddy won't let me train with him because he was mean to daddy." Chibineko says to her teddy as it just sits there. "Damn well anyway I have to start packing okay Night?" Chibineko says as she starts packing things for her trip. Then she grabs Night and sticks him in her bag as well then she changes into her night clothes then went to sleep without dinner.

The next morning 

Natsu and Kankuro are talking about her and Chibineko going to the Snow Country. "Kankuro just let her go. She's with me don't you even trust your own wife?" Natsu said as she places a plate full of food in front of him. "Sorry Natsu I'm not letting our daughter go." Kankuro says as he starts eating and Natsu wanted to hit him with the frying pan so badly but didn't.

Then the sleepy Chibineko comes in the kitchen rubbing her eyes then she looks at her father then her mother. "Momma I heard you and daddy fighting. Whats going on?" Chibineko asks then Natsu smiles at her. "Nothing honey we weren't fighting we were discussing something." Natsu says that's when she went back to cooking before she hits her husband over the head.

After awhile Natsu set some food in front of Chibineko then fixed her own food. "Kankuro, she's going and that's final!" Natsu said as Chibineko is confused about what her mother said. "Damnit Natsu! She's not going!" Kankuro yelled **smack **Natsu has a frying pan in her hands and a very dizzy Kankuro fell on the floor. Then Chibineko starts giggling at her father and her mother. Then only time Natsu hits Kankuro is when he's being a pervert in front of their daughter.

"Well atleast I know where Chibineko gets her attitude from. Damnit okay she can go just don't hit me with the damn pan." Kankuro said as he starts to get up. "Well Otousan I'd rather have Kasan's attitude then your damn perverted-ness!" Chibineko said as she pouts. Then she leaves but not before grabbing Gaara's lunch that Natsu made for him so Chibineko has to give it to him before she plays with her friends.

Chibineko said bye to her parents and started running to the Kazekage tower to give Gaara his lunch so he doesn't have to go home and eat Temari's bad cooking. When she got there she sees Temari and she waves, "Auntie Mari-chan can I see the Kazekage?" Chibineko asks politely then Temari smiles at her and she nods.

When Chibineko got to the door she knocks before she enters and sees some guy with raven hair and he looks like he's from some other shinobi village. "Un-Kazekage-sama here's your lunch. My Kasan made it for you and bye!" Chibineko says cheery and politely to Gaara as he nods a thanks to her.

Then Chibineko runs off to play with her friends at the park like they always do. "Chibineko! You're here finally!" her friend calls as Chibineko runs to them. "Hai Mame I'm here gomen I was late." Chibineko says as they start playing soccer and other things.

**Back with the Kazekage**

"What do you want Sasuke?" Gaara asks plainly as the Uchiha glares at Gaara. "Well the Hokage sent me here because I'm going to be their new Hokage since Naruto is no longer in Konoha and that he's dead as you know." Sasuke stated somewhat proud of himself and how badly Gaara wanted to kill Sasuke!

"Sasuke the village of the Hidden Leaves will fall if you're the Hokage! Get the hell out of my office and out of my village before I kill you!" Gaara said in a deathly tone at Sasuke. "Another thing Naruto is the only one that would guide Konoha to victory not you. You just want power and to tell the truth Naruto and Itachi are alive and well. So if I was you I might want to watch your back!" Gaara says threatening to the younger Uchiha brother.

When Sasuke left Gaara had a bad feeling about something big is going to happen. _'Maybe this time Naruto won't get hurt that bad.' _Gaara sighs (a/n O.o the EVIL sigh, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, lol sorry) then Temari walks in. "Gaara-sama, Natsu and Chibineko are leaving I was just here to let you know because Natsu needs to see her sister who is in the Snow Country." Temari informs Gaara then he nods and waved her off.

**At the Snow Country**

Chibikoi and Amemizu are pretty busy today with the people and Chibikoi is about to kill one of the customers if it wasn't for Amemizu. "Hey Chibikoi take a break okay? I got it." Amemizu says to her that is when Chibikoi got up and went to the break room to sleep a little.

8---------------------------)

DNP: Yo peepz 

**Naru: hey**

**DNP: did y'all like it?**

**Sasu: Hn**

**DNP: I wasn't asking you! You are a freakin emo bastard!**

**Gaar: Why the hell am I here?**

**DNP: cuz ur awesome!**

**Gaar: …**

**Naru: hey ya Gaara!**

**Gaar: I should get paid for being here**

**DNP: I give up! Walks off**

**Naru, Sasu, and Gaar: well bye!**

**Please review this chapter! Also I'm sorry if I confused you about Gaara but he I repeat he is not in the Akatsuki he is now the Kazekage and for the people that already reviewed thanks and heres more cookies!!!! (:****:) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) yay **


	7. HELP ASAP!

Hello and welcome!

My lovely reviewer's I'm sorry to say but I have to wait a while before I post chapter seven! Well actually I only have one paragraph done T-T sad isn't it??? Well I would love to thank my friend Heller for helping me with my spelling and grammar!

Now people I need some ideas for chapter seven I already have one. From an awesome reviewer they want me to kill Sasuke, lol, I have thought of that then my friend Heller said give him something that I can't remember. But I said I wasn't THAT mean to Sasuke even though he's a dumbass emo bastard that needs to hurry up and repopulate hi clan instead of killing Itachi.

Hell Itachi could help repopulate the clan too. Even though he was an idiot for killing everyone EXCEPT Sasuke but also I do believe he actually cares for Sasuke just like what one percent? Anyhow one of my friends dyed his hair black and I asked if he was suppose to be Sasuke and we were joking around and he said 'sure' then he said that 'Itachi is a jackass' and I said 'yeah but a really hot one, lol'

Then the next day I told him 'if your suppose to be Sasuke then where's your HOT older brother' I think it pissed him off I'm not for sure. Well anyhow I did some ideas so I can get on with chappie 7!!!!!!

LOVE ALWAYS Darkness-Ninja-Princess 


	8. Naruto and Amemizu Time

She's like an angel Chapter 7: Naruto and Amemizu time 

DNP: Hey everyone sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG TIME and I'm terribly sorry also I would like to say that my story might get a little emotional sorry BEWARE!

NARUAMENARUAMENARUAMENARUAMENARUAMENARUAMENARUAME!!!

Naruto is out talking with Itachi about going back to Konoha and Amemizu is taking a shower. She kept the door unlocked just incase Chibikoi comes over but she didn't know when Naruto was getting back or knew that he was even there. she steps out and wraps a towel around herself and rub the fog off the mirror to see herself looking back at her. "Amemizu you've actually have your act straight for once." She told herself but she felt horrible because it seems like Naruto is avoiding her. She has opened up cabinet and grabs a kunai knife and takes it to her long beautiful raven but she cuts it in layers of some sort after she got done she threw the hair in the trash can and put the knife back up and looks at the mirror.

Amemizu now has short hair just above her shoulders yet it looks really good on her for some odd reason. She left to get some clothes on and she opened her door to see Naruto taking off his shirt. "Naruto?" Amemizu asked him. he turned around and she could see his well build body its very toned and muscular. He's also tan too his golden blonde hair has gotten shaggier then before and his eyes are still those blue sapphire color.

Naruto smirks and walks closer to Amemizu who backs up into a closed bedroom door. He put his hand up on the door to where she can't escape from him and his other hand cupped her cheek. He leans forward to her ear and his hot breath was tickling against Amemizu's wet ear "You look so fuckable right now Ame-chan." Naruto said huskily to her. She shrived from how close they are and from what Naruto said too "Naru-" she was cut off by Naruto capturing her lips with his.

Amemizu wraps her arms around his neck and Naruto put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer and he growled a little at the fact that he was getting a little (lot) turn on. Naruto licked Amemizu's bottom lip asking for entrance and she open her mouth and his tongue explored her whole mouth making sure he covered everything. Amemizu was enjoying this way more then anything else then she remember about how he avoided her and she pushes him back and he fell onto the bed and growl in dismay.

"You moron you cant just come kissing me and except me to forget about you avoiding me." Amemizu said between breaths "You seem to enjoy it." Naruto mumbled under his breath. "What was that Uzumaki?" Amemizu asked pissed off he looks up with a smirk. "I love it when you're mad. It'll make sex easier." Naruto says getting up "Naruto we haven't even went that far." Amemizu says.

Naruto shrugged and Amemizu turns from him and walks over to her dresser and pulls out her panties and bra and puts them on then she drops her towel. Then she grabs her shorts and pick up the shirt that Naruto took off and was about to put it on until Naruto came up behind her and wraps his arms around her. he pulls her into his arms and she sighs "Naruto I'm not in the mood." Amemizu said and he kisses her neck and she moans then claps her hands over her mouth "Amemizu you love and I know you do. I love you Ame-chan and I won't do anything that you wouldn't approve of." Naruto said and Amemizu pulls the shirt over her head.

"Naru-chan some other time just not now. If Aniki found out you'll be skinned." Amemizu giggles and Naruto smiles "Yeah atleast I would had a good fuck." Naruto said truthfully and that made Amemizu laugh. "Come on lover boy lets go to bed." Amemizu says to Naruto "Alright tiger." Naruto calls her and she was about to smack him until he grabs her hand. Then he kissed her fingertips "Naruto stop it." Amemizu smiles at him and he nods and pulls her close and his lips hovered over hers "Ame-chan your just to beautiful to resist you might wanna punition me." He said.

"You'll like that to much." Amemizu says and looks up into his eyes sapphire blue meeting coal black then she closes the gap and kisses him passionately. Naruto respond quickly to it and in deepen it instantly and he had his hands on her hips once again and her arms around his neck. Naruto broke away from Amemizu "We need to stop doing this. It'll just keep teasing us until we snap you know and Itachi would literally murder me." Naruto said as he leans his forehead against hers.

Amemizu sighs knowing he would do that and Amemizu loves Naruto too much to loose him to anything stupid like sex so she just had to wait a little bit more. "Even through I'm twenty and your eighteen doesn't mean a damn to Itachi he just doesn't want me hurt. But Naru-kun you would never hurt me." Amemizu asked "Amemizu Uchiha I swear I would never hurt you because you are the one I need to live for." Naruto said seriously to her.

She smiles and they went to bed and they knew the love for each other and Naruto only avoided her because of Itachi and she now knows that and she loves Naruto. But Naruto hasn't asked if she wanted to go to Konoha so Naruto is taking it easy with her for now.

Morning

Naruto is comfortably sound asleep with Amemizu in his arms sleeping peacefully on his chest without the care in the world at the moment. Then a knock comes at the door of Amemizu's bedroom and it opens and Naruto looks to see who it was and to come to find Itachi standing there with a smirk on his face. "Amemizu wake up." Naruto was creeped out and Amemizu growled softly in protest "Itachi is here." Naruto told her. Amemizu eyes snapped open and she turn to see her brother.

"Aniki I can explain…" Amemizu was cut short by Itachi silence her "Amemizu your twenty and you're a big girl you can take care of yourself also Naruto if you hurt Amemizu I'll murder you. Another thing our you going to go back to Konoha?" Itachi wondered and Amemizu didn't know about this but knew it'll happen sooner or later.

Naruto was silent and he knew what he deiced but he wanted to hear Amemizu speak like she read his mind she spoke softly "I wanna go too. Aniki if we run into Sasuke then I'll go out of my way to make sure he doesn't harm neither you nor Naruto. Also Naruto needs to show up to claim his rightful title." Amemizu smiles. Naruto hugs Amemizu and she just smiled and Itachi had a small smile "Fine you two get packing and no messing around. We'll get there by early dawn if we leave now." Itachi told them and they both nodded.


	9. Title of Hokage

**She's like an angel **

**Chapter 8: Title of Hokage **

**DNP: Enjoy people**

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter. Don't like then go back I'm not stopping you.

* * *

**

Sasuke smirks at Tsunade who wants to kill him but she can't because he is going to be the sixth Hokage of Konoha. Old Rookie Nine except Naruto was there Kazekage and his two siblings are there and so is Gai's old team. Tsunade was about to hand her title over until "Hey Obaa-chan your going to let some teme take something that belongs to me?" Naruto's voice drifted through the air then a puff of smoke reviled.

Naruto, Itachi and Amemizu "Hey Sasuke-teme that's Naruto-kun's title so back off of it!" Amemizu shouts at him. "Amemizu stay out of this and Naruto I thought you and Itachi was dead." Sasuke sneers at them and Amemizu hits Sasuke in the face. "No one I mean NO ONE makes fun of my Naruto-kun or my Aniki." Amemizu is pissed beyond belief then Naruto wraps his arms around Amemizu to calm her down "Ame-chan don't waste your time on him." Naruto purrs into her ear and she calms down and leans back into Naruto's embrace "Thanks Naru-kun." Amemizu says then glares at Sasuke.

Tsunade smiles "I hear by give Naruto his rightful title as the Sixth Hokage of Konoha. My our future lie in your hands Naruto-sama." Tsunade said to Naruto and he smirks then nuzzles Amemizu's neck "Ame-chan lets celebrate _my _way." Naruto says against Amemizu's neck and she giggles then they disappear and Itachi just smirks at that.

**::Naruto and Amemizu:: (Lemon)**

As both of then starts with a simple kiss that lead to taking off their clothes and with some moaning and groaning here and there. As Naruto kisses down Amemizu's neck and she just moans in pleasure and wanting more from the blonde hair man in front of her then Naruto sucked and lick on her breast and squeezed the other one just to hear Amemizu moans. Naruto smirks against her skin and Amemizu is running her hands threw his blonde locks and arching her back into his touch then Naruto switch breast and redid what he done to the other to the one he switched to.

This was what Amemizu always wanted from Naruto and now she's getting it and she never know what pleasurable it would be! Then Amemizu pulls Naruto up so their lips could meet in a heated kiss then Amemizu mocked Naruto actions when she started trailing kisses down his well toned body and she nip and suck a little here and there. As Naruto groans in pleasure and Amemizu is glad that she is giving Naruto the pleasure that eh was giving her. Then finally Amemizu got to Naruto's boxers and pulled them down to see his throbbing erected member she lick the head and Naruto hissed. And Amemizu was teasing him as Naruto's demon was slowly taking over _**"Amemizu stop teasing."** _Naruto growls, as Kyuubi wants to take over and to claim his rightful mate.

Then Amemizu took him in her mouth and she started sucking and running her tongue up and down his member and her head started to bob up and down as Naruto tries not to thrust into her mouth. She smirks and then stops her torture then crawls back up Naruto and kisses him again "Take me Naruto-kun and make me yours." Amemizu whispers and Naruto flipped them over and he straddled her hips as Kaitou is going wild by Kyuubi's chakra rubbing against her's. _**"Naruto both our demons want out! Let's give them what they want after our turn." **_Amemizu growls and Naruto nods then he get the lube from the door beside him and lubes himself up and he had Amemizu suck on his fingers and Amemizu happily did as she was told.

_**"Get ready."** _Naruto warned then Amemizu nods and Naruto stuck one finger in and Amemizu wiggles at bit then she nods and Naruto started fingering her to stretch her so he wouldn't hurt her. Then he let another finger in as he does a scissors motion then the third one and finally he got done and Amemizu whimpered from the lost then Naruto replace it with something bigger. Naruto looks at Amemizu with loving red/bleu eyes and Amemizu nods.

Naruto slowly enters her and she winced with the pain and Naruto leans forward whisper sweet and deadly sins to her then as he got her mind off the pain he goes in deeper. Amemizu cries in pain and pleasure as Naruto repeats his actions Amemizu moans and she grows louder with every thrust as Naruto groans and kisses her then. Finally he release his hot seeds inside of Amemizu who cries out Naruto's name as Naruto cries our her's then he lays on top of her. _**"Ready for round two now this time the demons are taking over so they can enjoy themselves."** _Amemizu says and kisses Naruto as they begin round two but it would be Kyuubi and Kaitou how would be fucking each other.

* * *

**::End::**

**I hope you like it and it was my first lemon! So please leave good and nice reviews!**

**Thanks,**

**DNP**


	10. Parents

**She's like an angel**

**Chapter 9: Parents**

**A/n: okay sorry for the short lemon but I had to make sure my mother wasn't going to walk in the computer room and read it. But this is my last and finally chapter of She's like an Angel. Thanks for reading and reviewing also please tell me if you want a sequel.**

**Thanks,**

**Darkness-Ninja-Princess

* * *

**

Two months as pasted since Amemizu has told Naruto that she was pregnant at first Naruto fainted and she was a little worried that he would leave her but when he woke up he was hugging and kissing her like no tomorrow. Now Naruto is in the Hokage Tower looking over some documents until a knock at the door brought him back to reality "Yes…come in." Naruto said to who ever it was and when the door open it revile the Kazekage of Suna "Hey Naruto I heard about the news." Gaara said to his best friend and Kage member.

"Yeah kinda crazy since demon females only carry a pup for five months instead of nine." Naruto confessed as he lies the document down to talk with his best friend. Gaara chuckled at that and shook his head "I know how it feels having a little child around. Natsu is pregnant for her third time." Gaara explained to Naruto who laughed "Damn her and Kankuro must _enjoy _making little kits." Naruto said to Gaara. He shrugs and they started talking and catching up about what has went on in their lives and how well their villages are seeing them as a hero or protector

**::Amemizu::**

She's sitting on her and Naruto's bed just humming a soft tune while petting one of the many foxes that Naruto raises for ninja foxes. As the fox is purring with every stroke that Amemizu gives it then her wolf chakra is help smoothing the fox. Then she stopped and put the fox beside her as she gets up and walks over to their closet and grabs some grey sweat pants and one of Naruto's dark orange with black long sleeves.

Amemizu gets her ninja sandals on and walks out of their bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen and she grabs Naruto's lunch that he left on accident and she grabs a banana and walks out and towards the Hokage Tower.

**::Hokage Tower::**

Naruto is still talking with Gaara and he heard a knock as the door and Naruto sighed greatly then he yells a 'come in' to the person. Then door opened to revile Naruto's mate that's two months pregnant "Hey Ame-chan." Naruto said with a smile. "Hey Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun." Amemizu says and she walks over to Naruto and gives him his lunch "Naruto-kun you need to stop forgetting your lunch." Amemizu scrowled at him "Aw but Ame-chan your wearing my clothes!" Naruto exclaim "Your not the pregnant one here." Amemizu said crossing her arms "Naruto just let it go. Trust me getting a pregnant woman mad is hell." Gaara warned Naruto.

"I know." Naruto mumbles to himself and Amemizu giggles at him then turns to Gaara "So how's Natsu and Kankuro?" Amemizu asked with a smile "They're good expecting another child." Gaara shrugged "Oh…isn't this they're like fifth one?" Amemizu joked "Nope even better they're third one." Gaara said to her.

Several hours later Gaara left to go to a hotel then he'll leaving tomorrow morning after his business with Naruto. As Amemizu is helping Naruto in the office trying to get his paperwork done "Ame-chan you know that you don't have to help." Naruto told her "But I am because one you're my mate and two I love you and I'm going to help you." Amemizu smiles at him and he just chuckles. Amemizu walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck and Naruto put his hands on her waist smirking at her "Naruto-koi you know I love you and would do anything for you." Amemizu says to him "I know Ame-chan but I'm here to protect you." Naruto says kissing her forehead gently. "Just waiting until our pups come." Amemizu laughs as Naruto went pale "If it's a girl she's gonna be hell." Naruto laughed.

"Why do you say that?" Amemizu asked, "Because it would be like having you all over again." Naruto laughed and Amemizu pushes him away "Aw come on Ame-chan you know it would." Naruto says and Amemizu smiles at him "Yeah she's have you wrapped around her finger." Amemizu says and Naruto just smiles and hugs Amemizu.

**::Three months later at the hospital::**

As Naruto is in the waiting room just pacing the area as Itachi is leaning against the wall watching him just pacing like a mad man. "Naruto calm down." Itachi said to him calmly. "How can I?" Naruto asked harsh and he mumbled a 'sorry' to Itachi whom nods. Then a nurse came out and it is Sakura and she walks over to Naruto "Hokage-sama I'm sorry but Amemizu didn't make it. But she has two beautiful twins one's a girl and the other is a boy. I'm sorry for your lost." Sakura bowed and left. Naruto was shocked and hurt _'Amemizu no!' _Naruto fought back the tears and went to see her one last time.

When he entered the room Tsunade is about to pull the sheet over her "Tsunade please let me see her on last time." Naruto asked softly "Of course Naruto." She gave him a weak smile and left. "Amemizu I'm so sorry I said I was going to protect you and I failed." Naruto weeped and kissed her lips once more then he left the room with tears running down his face. Itachi seen him and walks over to him "I'm sorry Naruto." Itachi said with pain in his voice. Hell he lost his only sibling that he loved and that's as strong as him or more!

Naruto nods and walks to the where he could see his children and seen the girl that looks like Amemizu. "Suki and Denki." Naruto said plainly to Tsunade whom is standing behind him "If that's what you want Naruto-sama then that's fine." Tsunade said.

Suki has some blonde hair with black in it too with piercing blue eyes as for Denki he has some black hair and piercing blue eyes to. "She's like an angel." Naruto whispers "Amemizu, she's like an angel, now she's gone but I have our pups to raise." Naruto said then he turned to Tsunade "Yes Naruto, she is like an angel." Tsunade agreed. As this has ended a new journy will begin with Naruto and Amemizu's children.

* * *

**::End::**

**I hoped you enjoyed that last and finally chapter. I hoped you lovely people enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing please tell me if I should make a sequel or not.**

**Thanks,**

**Darkness-Ninja-Princess**


	11. Not a Chapter

**Hello everyone it's me DNP I just wanted to say that for my story She's an Angel, yes there are some things I would like to clear…why Amemizu died was because her demon didn't know how long she could live for. Also she's not a host for the demon meaning she's not a jinchuuriki ****like Naruto because. She died once in her life so the wolf demon came and gave her life to her making her soul fuse with Amemizu. Giving her the free will of living again but why she died was because her body couldn't take anymore pain or stress. Her mind was already weak from the past events therefore she died giving birth. Now Naruto understands why everyone thought she was like an angel because she was angel giving another chance at life by a demon.**

**Now if you still have questions PM me okay? And I'll answer all your questions but please remember if you don't like my answer then you shouldn't have asked the question. Now for my next discussion now about the sequel for those who wants it thanks and I'll try my hardest to make it as good or even better then She's like an Angel.**

**Now Suki and Denki are Naruto and Amemizu's children/pups/kits or whatever you want to put them under. BUUUUUUT, Suki is like Amemizu and Suki doesn't want to be seen as Amemizu but as Suki! Denki doesn't want to be seen as the Hokage's son but as Denki. Two children with big dreams aren't always going to get what they want unless they work at it. If you really want a sequel to see who hellish Suki and Denki became then please say yes for the sequel or no sequel if you don't want it to continue.**

* * *

**Thanks bunches,**

**Darkness-Ninja-Princess**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers out there if it wasn't for your lovely reviews I wouldn't have finished She's like an Angel. Thanks once again!**


End file.
